Be Mine, Valentine
by princecharmingstoolate
Summary: It started out with one little kiss, then it evolved to an affair, which James eventually discovered…and ended. Quite efficiently. Violently, bloody, and evilly, but efficiently. AH, Dark.


**Be Mine, Valentine**

**Summary: **_It started out with one little kiss, then it evolved to an affair, which James eventually discovered…and ended. Quite efficiently. Violently, bloody, and evilly, but efficiently._

**

* * *

**

"**I'll be your Romeo,**

**You'll be my Juliet,**

**You'll be so beautiful,**

**So, charming!"**

**

* * *

**

It started with one little kiss.

James and I, we were broken up. We had gotten into another argument, and I said I was done with him. I decided to celebrate my newfound freedom the huge party taking place at the Cullen's house. James hadn't wanted to go, because he didn't like anyone from our school. Most of all, he didn't like the Cullens. They had everything he wanted: a functional family, and money.

Yes, God, did James want normal parents who had money.

I knew that he wasn't going to be at the party, and that's exactly what I needed.

I didn't expect Edward Cullen to take an interest in me. I didn't expect to spend the whole night talking to him, never even touching a drink.

Least expected was the fact that the night ended in a beautiful kiss. A short, soft, kiss.

James and I got back together the next day, though. My need for James always won out over everything. We were so dependent on one another. It was as if I couldn't live without him.

But I also, starting that night, started liking Edward.

Edward and I, we became friends. We talked a lot, and one night, he told me he loved me. He asked if I loved him too, and I answered honestly.

I loved him, too.

But I wouldn't break up with James for Edward. That pissed Edward off, and he kicked me out of his house. We didn't speak for the next two weeks. Life continued on as it had been. I had sex with James often, as I always did, and hardly ever thought of Edward. James was the one I craved so…the one I _needed_ so.

But then, Edward called me. He said he craved me…that he needed me.

He said he was dying without me.

I knew what that was like. So I went over.

I had sex with Edward that night. And numerous nights after that.

It wasn't like it was with James. With James, it was rough, passionate, and needy. With Edward, it was slow and sensual.

It was the best of both worlds.

Until James found out.

Boy, was he mad. He screamed and yelled at me. I thought I was dying. My codependency on him was still there, strong as could be. When he told me I was a filthy slut, that he wanted nothing to do with me, I took it; I deserved it.

When I went home, I cried and cried and cried.

I told Edward we were done. I couldn't handle seeing him, knowing our mistaken affair ended my relationship with the love of my life.

I contemplated suicide, but I didn't have the balls to go through with it.

But it turns out, I didn't have to.

Late that night, I heard rocks being thrown at my window.

James! I thought, knowing instantly that it was him.

He often did this after a fight. He'd invite himself over while my father was asleep, and we'd fuck and everything would be okay.

I hoped that was the case this time, too.

But it wasn't.

Silly me for even thinking that.

See, at times, I had a feeling James's family background got to him. His anger and antisocial behavior indicated the fact. Sometimes, I even went so far as to classify him as mentally unstable. I never admitted those thoughts and feelings, though. That would have been utter stupidity.

My suspicions of his sanity were confirmed that night, however.

My affair had been the thing to make him snap.

When I let him in, he muttered gibberish, pacing around.

"James." I finally said.

He told me that I was seduced, that it wasn't my fault, he knew that now, and that he loved me. He told me he'd considered punishing me, but when he came to his senses, he discovered it was Edward that needed that punishing.

If it took killing me to punish him, then so be it.

**

* * *

**

**Lying dead, in my room. **

**I lost touch, with my hand,**

**And the knife, in your back.**

**

* * *

**

He stabbed me that night, right through the heart.

The last words I whispered, were, "I love you both."

**

* * *

**

"**Short story, this tragic ending."**

'**Love is Murder' by: Drop Dead, Gorgeous.**


End file.
